<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恐惧之源 by Meiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943612">恐惧之源</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying'>Meiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom David Tennant, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他熟悉被闪光灯和舆论对准的滋味，那段日子里他是围猎场的残疾小鹿，手里有枪的人们讨论午餐和天气，猎犬和子弹同时发射过来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恐惧之源</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>李像座山似地立在亚历克新居的门框里。几天或是已经几个月的追踪和远远的观望后，他终于现身了。</p><p>“我早该预想到这种状况”，是眼见前男友在数秒内摧毁两人间距离前，亚历克最后的思考。</p><p>对方能挥二十来磅重的铁锤在牧场钉一整天桩，自己是医生判决为连独立驾驶能力都没有的弱鸡，反击或挣扎选项均可一争本年度笑话前三。</p><p>多年的训练和实战经验没来得及救他，在亚历克有所动作前，黑影就扑过来将他牢牢箍住，不属于亚历克的强壮心跳不容拒绝地敲进身体，将原本那颗残缺的吞吃入腹。</p><p>相对不那么粗暴甚至算是含情脉脉地，冰块似的吻贴上后颈，亚历克一哆嗦，甚至险些失态地惊叫出声。</p><p>“我想你。”低低振进喉管的话语，将接受者的大脑碾成浆糊。</p><p>说谎——亚历克想这么认为，但李唯独这句话不会有假。说高了是占有欲说低了是报复心，李的的确确对自己有异乎寻常的执着，每一次亚历克从他身边逃离，都只不过是不久以后被找上门并且凄惨地吃顿教训的起点。</p><p>男人的呼吸扫在亚历克耳后，他身上飘着新鲜碎木屑和雨水的气味。没让凶犯落网而声誉扫地，查出随时能让他暴亡的心脏缺陷，都不及曾经的爱人本人，能让亚历克与自怨自艾这个词挨上边。</p><p>救命，逃不掉了，他会，他会——</p><p>——不，我还可以狠狠咬他胳膊，让他痛到松手，出口在两步远的位置，左转，当心水管和铁桶，尽快冲到隔壁人家门口——</p><p>“听话，哈迪。”</p><p>李在亚历克耍些小聪明前猛地将束缚收紧，囚徒痛得发出小小悲鸣。</p><p> ——被抓住脚腕拖回来，揍到骨折或者下巴脱臼，白痴一样边流口水边被强暴，兴许还得当着惊魂未定的邻居的面。李喜欢那个。</p><p>犹豫间一声冷硬的脆响，两只环形金属扣上亚历克的手腕。亚历克熟悉一侧扣环的滞涩感和表面两道很深的划痕——它们本该锁在柜子里，想必是李趁自己不在家顺走的。</p><p>他卸任后还没来得及归还，警局也没找他要，负责交接的小警员在电话里小心翼翼地向他提出先好好休息的伟大建议，拿出的是对待受害人而非上司的那套训练。</p><p>手铐，李热爱这种标记形式，逃亡奴隶的新项圈同理，牢固又醒目，足以提示全世界这位奴隶的身份。据李自己说，他的名字本就该在亚历克身上某个便于观察的地方落户，这样其他人在操进那个洞之前，好歹有机会获知这原本是属于谁的东西。</p><p>亚历克又开始无法自抑地打颤，规训过的理智警铃大作，提醒他恶徒也享受有由头的惩罚游戏，以及惩罚可以走到何种地步。对方大概还期待亚历克做点反抗，不然得多无趣啊！</p><p>衬衫和裤链都被拉开，李隔了层布料上上下下地来回逗他，亚历克想躲，一有动作便会立刻被卡着下巴或肩膀扭回原位。</p><p>“我……不想那个……”他壮着胆子开口，说完第一个音便泄了气，最终变成濒死的蚊子哼哼，“……不……不想做……”</p><p>“你说什么？”与亚历克形成鲜明对比的，是李清晰响亮的“诚恳”回应，以及变本加厉的拨弄和揉捏。</p><p>明知故问，亚历克愤恨地想，却再张不开嘴说第二遍。近在眼前的压倒性暴力终于融解掉最后一点抵抗情绪，他垂下头，六英尺高附带性器官的毛绒绒大个儿玩偶，乖乖软在主人怀里，顺从等待注定与快乐无缘的处置。</p><p>身后猛地一股巨大的拉力，亚历克被李用体重带倒，被迫完全坠进那个怀抱。如果不是手铐和七扭八歪的衣物，两人倒很像一对共同欣赏晨曦的甜蜜情侣。</p><p>没人会在晨跑或做工时穿又厚又不便活动的裤子，哪怕只是做做样子的李也不例外。于是亚历克很清晰地感知到身后紧贴着的、炽热潮湿的异物，和毫不掩饰侵略意图的沉重呼吸一同，提醒着接下来必将上演的戏码。</p><p>兴许是肉食者玩弄猎物的天性使然，李放任性意味的标识散布出去，却有好一会只是单纯抱着他什么也没做。</p><p>亚历克半只小腿挤出门外，很快落满水珠。他尽量不显眼地将胳膊挡向身前，双手却立即被提溜起来挂上李的脖子；尝试蜷缩身体，李的右腿就勾上了自己的，最终他什么变化也没完成，只有腕上的皮划得生疼。</p><p>李的声音轻轻慢慢地爬上亚历克的耳朵，问他为什么离职了家里还会有这么多客人，将他的新家比作广教镇新景点，嘲笑他屁股里缺了东西就活不下去。亚历克面朝镇里那条窄河沉默着，渔船早晨出去了几艘，而正值旅游淡季，客船大多还在原地待命。门外暂时无人经过。</p><p>微风带着雨滴舔上小腹和前胸，他闭上眼，冰冷黏腻的水珠三两汇成一束向下爬，搔痒不安得如同男人嗓音的具现化。羞耻将他淹没，因为又一次被侵犯，更因为自己一如既往的无力。</p><p>亚历克打了个战。大开的房门可不擅长保守秘密，自己的丑态，随时可能暴露在这个万事能一夜间传两遍并衍生四个版本的小社会中。</p><p>目前为止广教镇还没人知道李的案子与自己有关，更没人知道头号嫌疑犯是负责该案的探长的前男友，甚至艾莉也蒙在鼓里。</p><p>——那与现在的案子“无关”——他待在这儿几个月，揭开了不少如此说着的人们的伤疤，或许眼下的状况就是报应。</p><p>也不知过了十几还是几十分钟，李撇住他的膝盖将腿朝边上拉开，五指浮着愤怒和滚烫滑进内裤，动起来时粗砺硬实的质感令亚历克狠抽一口气。</p><p>不同于之前玩闹般的轻抚，李这回下了劲，充耳不闻亚历克细碎的求饶，只是坚定到残忍地重复着动作。</p><p>亚历克被揉得软了半边，他想到牧场穿着皮质围裙和手套的中年男人女人，他们给超龄奶牛挤最后一批奶也是这样粗暴得仿佛攒了多少怨气，推推挤挤地试上几回，就该把可怜的老家伙们牵走屠宰了。</p><p>自己又会被李如何处理呢？他啜泣着，绝望地意识到这久未造访的快乐即将摧毁自己；恐惧没有因为快感扩大而减弱，两种情绪不断膨胀，让亚历克觉得心脏和大脑都快要爆炸。</p><p>咔哒、咔哒、咔哒。</p><p>挂钟的秒针恪尽职守地报数，而亚历克完全无法连续听进去十下以上。他只觉得什么都太慢，总想是不是其实过去很久了，时间愈久，门前驶过船只或路过邻居的可能性愈大，再过段时间，那个几率总会变成百分之百。</p><p>自制力被高潮腐蚀，他的小腿和脚掌傻兮兮地扭动又挺直，失控得像应了李前面几句侮辱。罪魁祸首则故作新奇，语带嘲讽地汇报和评价着。</p><p>“冒水了。一见男人就腿软的贱货。”</p><p>咔哒、咔哒、咔哒。</p><p>“猜猜明天的报纸会怎么说？唔，估计起码头版照片不会放你的鸡巴。”</p><p>咔哒、咔哒、咔哒。</p><p>几米外隐约响起与挂钟指针同速的脚步声，亚历克无法分辨到底是幻觉还是真实，他没想过前一种可能，也负担不起后一种。</p><p>他熟悉被闪光灯和舆论对准的滋味，那段日子里自己是围猎场的残疾小鹿，手里有枪的人们讨论午餐和天气，猎犬和子弹同时发射过来。</p><p>这世上比暴力和侮辱还恐怖的东西，要多少有多少。</p><p>“我没有……求你，不，”声音擅自溜出喉咙，低声下气得宛若另一个人在说话，亚历克听见自己呼吸粗重还带了哭腔，比起求饶更像求欢，“起码……起码到隔间……”</p><p>“妓女才邀请不爱的男人去自己床上。”李说话时没显出仇恨或者性欲，甚至有些循循善诱的慈爱。他突然起身，亚历克背后重新空荡荡的，身子险些歪倒。</p><p>“我……我爱你，李……”亚历克缩在门框的角落里，不顾一切地寻求断崖旁的绳索。</p><p>李嘴角咧了一下，从亚历克的角度没能看到：“说谎。”</p><p>亚历克的视野天旋地转，半天颧骨和太阳穴才反馈来阵阵剧痛。他发现自己翻倒在地板上，抬眼见李站得笔直，甩甩右手好像上面沾了脏水。</p><p>“你忘记自己犯错了，亲爱的，”低垂的视线轻贱地打量他，声音远远传来，“满嘴谎言的……”</p><p>后面几个词亚历克听不清，拜耳朵里嗡嗡的杂音所赐。</p><p>接着李单膝跪下，掐住他的脖子向屋内拖，行至终点，那双手将亚历克推向小小的单人床。后者气息紊乱地翻倒，慌张抬起两个手掌挡在李的视线前，前言不搭后语地小声辩解些什么。</p><p>*</p><p>受病症影响，亚历克说话习惯软塌塌轻飘飘，这会儿更呜呜咽咽的不成句子。</p><p>李知道疾病送给探长一张背面涂满劣质胶水的温顺面具，戴久了哪怕硬是撕走也总会留些痕迹；他猜探长比起肉体上的报复，更害怕自己带回来的不堪过去。</p><p>李一手轻扯亚历克的头发，另一手撇开碍事的胳膊，照嘴唇啃了上去。除却一点下意识的瑟缩，亚历克没有任何抵抗，两人共享的空气充斥着唇上软肉的血腥味。</p><p>李感受到亚历克温润的金棕色头发从额头上滑过，尝到的嘴唇和舌头都凉凉的，于是松开时稍微多含半秒，蹭了一小片新冒的胡茬。穿过百叶窗的光亮在两颗眼珠里一条条反射，却半点进不去。李不记得亚历克瞳仁的颜色有这么深。</p><p>他立在床边褪下裤子，将早就发硬的那东西怼到亚历克唇边：“我相信这张嘴比下面那张更会吃。”</p><p>李不常让亚历克做这个。两人不复存在的正常时光，是时效仅限于做爱的情话、纠缠不清的亲吻和爱抚、还没被顽疾夺走的争强好胜。</p><p>坦白说哪怕是李，这一刻亦有少许“担心前探长突然发飙下狠嘴”的忐忑。然而当亚历克战战兢兢张开嘴露出一小片浅粉色舌头，忐忑即刻被欲望冲得七零八落：这个人正在每个可视可感的层面垮塌，而撇去自身利益的考虑，李并不讨厌这种状态。</p><p>“最近过得好吗？”</p><p>他抚摸着亚历克的后脑勺，随意问着多少有些说晚了的寒暄之语。被问的人也说不了话，只有嘴巴里进进出出的水声和吞咽声作回答。</p><p>李加重手上的力度，摁着亚历克吞完整根，从嗓子眼逼出滑稽的干呕声。果然他的喉咙里也是冷的，李想着，顺手用大拇指揩干亚历克的眼角。</p><p>他原本更欣赏身体和精神都不成比例地比现在年轻些的亚历克，不过不涉及原则问题的看法都可以因为小事改变。</p><p>小事比如当下亚历克的胡子，李抽出来的时候挂了点东西在上面，亮晶晶的在自然光下格外显眼。他很是花些力气才没让自己直接在这片地方直接蹭射出来，依依不舍地离开那红扑扑脏兮兮的脸蛋。</p><p>李拽起原本整齐铺好的被子，将它推成一堆，然后命令还在咳嗽的亚历克转身趴过去。探长这几年瘦了不少，腰在体重下沉的瞬间就被两侧拥过来的棉被咬住，视觉上他几乎整个人被这张床吃了。</p><p>李俯下身，压了一半体重到亚历克身上，后者只是闷哼着不做声。两人混在一起的体液被李送回亚历克的屁股，指腹所及之处湿软得像天生就为了做这种事。</p><p>“你被操的时候不会突然就犯病了吧？”李说，晶莹的液体跟着手指淌了些出来，晕进深蓝色被单，转眼就丢掉踪影。</p><p>说不定戏谑和急迫的语气没让亚历克当真，更何况刚刚才嘲讽他滥交的也绝非别人。探长只是微弓起背像躲避天敌的田鼠，僵着身子半天一言不发。</p><p>于是李又问了一遍，附加一句“毕竟我很关心您的健康”。</p><p>过了十几秒，亚历克哑着嗓子冲枕头嘟囔，其间夹杂几个明显转述来的医用词汇：</p><p>“不要太……频繁……就行。”</p><p>“哦——”</p><p>其实李也看过那份诊疗记录，当时还暗自好笑医生居然觉得有人愿意和这个可怜虫做爱。估计哪怕探长耐不住寂寞勾引某个偶然半夜造访的人，对方也只会尴尬并坚决地婉言拒绝。</p><p>不过不管怎么说，牢记医嘱的乖孩子该得到奖励。李紧贴上那具原本还在发抖的骨和皮，亚历克两手揪紧了床单，咬在一起的嘴唇很快被顶开，逐渐开始顺着外力胡乱冒出喘息和呢喃，在旧情人的攻势前溃败得尊严尽失。</p><p>与此前手指的感受不同，阴茎被狠命挤压，这具肉体正哀求着李深入，撕裂的部分一路毫无保留地向他摊开。亚历克断断续续地讨饶，身体却还不够似的，分明顺着李的动作扭动。</p><p>“摸摸自己吧。”李亲了亲亚历克汗湿的额角，抓着手腕挪向下身，轻拍两下哆嗦着的臀肉，果然被吸得更紧了些。</p><p>亚历克背上早已湿了一大片，李将手伸进织物，从脊椎到腰侧，顺着滑溜溜又很温暖的触感，摸上毛绒绒的小腹，手掌盖住亚历克湿湿的手指。</p><p>受制于腕上的束缚，亚历克只能笨拙又迟缓地、一遍遍试图在狭小空间内给予阴茎抚慰。李轻柔地拨开他的手，不由分说地替亚历克握住那根东西，却又不帮忙做什么，只是那么攥着。</p><p>压迫的酥麻和高潮的酸涩搅在一起，亚历克原本就吊了太久，这会又动弹不得，在前后夹击下能做的只有小声地抽泣着抗议。</p><p>他害怕自己会像个彻头彻尾的病患一样失禁。他想朝李那只手里撞，稍微扭了两下就被另一只手揽过腰，被李更深地钉住。</p><p>“让我射吧，让我……李，李……”</p><p>他在等到回答前便在李手中射精了。</p><p>“看着我，亚历克。”</p><p>亚历克听话地将眼睛转过来，但是视线没有。李将之归罪于性爱造成的短期失智。</p><p>这根本算不得报复或惩罚，他轻咬着亚历克的耳朵和侧脸，又引来一阵像是抗议的呼噜声。毛糙又柔软的、破碎又顽强的大狗，失神地瞪着那双大眼睛，突然又流起泪。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>